Amándonos junto al peligro
by alex.black.07
Summary: Edward nunca pensó que gracias al proyecto de Carlisle su vida fuera a cambiar tan drásticamente. Ni en sus sueños más locos él hubiera imaginado alejarse de su abusivo padre, ir a la Academia, ni mucho menos conocer al amor de su vida ¡y todo antes de cumplir los dieciocho!
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

- ¡Por favor Alcalde! Todos merecen segundas oportunidades

- No digo que no las merezcan Carlisle pero lo que dices es una locura

- He trabajado con esos chicos, no son malos

- Son delincuentes Carlisle, no voy a aceptar que esa plaga manche mis calles

- ¿Plaga? ¿Te estás escuchando Tom? ¡Son solo un grupo de niños!

- Estamos bien así Carlisle, comprende. No quiero que luego los grandes de la ciudad me vengan con que les han robado o quien sabe qué otra cosa

- ¿En serio crees que estamos bien? Tú estarás bien Tom, pero no has visto cómo vive la gente de la parte baja, tú no te preocupas por ellos, nadie lo hace.

- Por algo será, no son más que una manga de delincuentes

- ¡No son delincuentes! Conozco a muchos de ellos y son personas maravillosas, solo no tuvieron las mismas oportunidades que los de la parte alta

- ¿Qué pretendes con esto Carlisle?

- Que lo intentes, comencemos solo con 10, dame un mes de prueba, un mes, es lo único que te pido

- Por Dios Carlisle, muchas cosas pueden pasar en un mes

- No sucederá nada, te lo prometo. Son solo chicos inofensivos que quieren salir adelante, por ellos y por sus familias

- Estoy loco por lo que diré pero vale Carlisle, me has convencido

- ¡¿En serio?!

- Si, ¡pero habrán condiciones!

- ¡Las que quieras Tom! Sabes que haría lo que fuera por esos chicos

- Tienes un mes de prueba. Irán a la Academia, se les proporcionarán los uniformes, libros y útiles necesarios para sus estudios y vivirán contigo en el convento. Solo podrán cruzar la frontera una vez cada dos semanas y cualquier cosa, hasta la más mínima queja y se van, todos.

- No te vas a arrepentir Tom, son buenos chicos, ya verás.

- Necesito todos sus datos para inscribirlos, el año escolar comenzará en dos semanas

- Mañana mismo los tendrás en tus manos, gracias Tom

- Solo espero no arrepentirme Carlisle

* * *

Hola chicas! Hace mucho que tenía esta trama en mente y quiero ver si les gusta :) Espero que le den una oportunidad, cualquier comentario o idea se agradece, Adios!


	2. La gran noticia

_**La gran noticia **_

**(Edward POV)**

- ¡Muchacho!- Escuché a lo lejos mientras golpeaban mi puerta - ¡Despierta perezoso!

- ¡Ya voy! - le grité a mi padre mientras me levantaba lentamente y algo adolorido, caminé unos pasos y abrí la puerta

- No vuelvas a ponerle pestillo a la puerta mocoso - semi gritó mi padre en cuanto abrí

- Es mi habitación - le dije desafiante pero me arrepentí enseguida

- Es mi casa - susurró agarrándome del pelo y acercándome a su cara - yo decido si abro o cierro las putas puertas ¿entiendes?

- Si - respondí con una mueca de dolor

- Si ¿que? - sonrió mi padre tirándome un poco más el cabello

- Si señor - dije alto, sabiendo lo que quería escuchar

- Así me gusta Edward - dijo él soltándome - ahora sé un buen chico y sírveme el desayuno

Ya estaba familiarizado con sus malos tratos y repentinos cambios de humor por lo que me recompuse rápidamente y casi corrí a la cocina para hacer su desayuno, mientras preparaba los huevos con tocino que él acostumbraba comer, me puse a reflexionar sobre mi puta vida, sobre como cambió todo de repente.

Yo era feliz, muy feliz. A pesar de vivir en la parte baja, no nos faltaba nada, vivía con mis padres y mi hermanita, tenía amigos y me iba bien en la escuela hasta que un día todo cambió.

**Flashback**

Cuando volví de la escuela me asusté mucho porque había una patrulla de policía en casa, entré lo mas rápido que pude y lo primero que vi fue a mi padre sentado, llorando con la cabeza entre las manos y al policía a su lado de pie, entonces lo comprendí. Las patrullas eran raras en la parte baja, solo aparecían cuando habían cuerpos que identificar.

- ¿Papá? - susurré bajito pero él no me miró

- Ve a tu habitación Edward - ordenó

- Pero... - quise protestar

- ¡Pero nada! - gritó asustándome, papá nunca gritaba - Ve a tu habitación ahora niño

- Señor - intervino el policía - no es necesario que le hable así

- Usted no es quien para decirme como criar a mi hijo, haz lo que te ordené Edward, necesito hablar con el policía.

Yo obedecí y fui a mi cuarto, en cuanto pude cerré la puerta y me eché a llorar. Papá nunca había sido malo conmigo y estaba casi seguro de que mamá y Maya no iban a volver. Lloré hasta quedarme dormido y papá me despertó cuando ya estaba oscuro.

- Leche de vainilla - fue lo primero que escuché

- ¿Qué? - pregunté mientras me refregaba los ojos, hinchados de tanto llorar

- .vainilla - repitió haciendo hincapié en cada palabra - eso es lo que tu madre había ido a comprar, eso es lo que le robaron cuando le dispararon

- ¿Está muerta? - pregunté sabiendo ya la respuesta y acercándome a papá para sentarme en sus piernas como siempre lo hacia

- Si - dijo agarrándome del brazo cuando estuve cerca - Todo por tu culpa

- ¿Mi culpa? - susurré siseando de dolor cuando papá aumentó la fuerza de su agarre

- ¿Porque Edward? ¿Porque no podías ser normal y tomarte la puta leche que ya había? - me dijo acercando su cara a la mía y en ese momento pude oler el alcohol en su aliento.

- Pero papá... no es mi culpa... yo

- ¡Cállate! - gritó interrumpiendo mi balbuceo - no te quiero escuchar, no te quiero ver

- Pero papi..

- ¡No me digas así! Así me decía mi princesa, ¡mi bebé que tu mataste!

- ¡Yo no hice nada! - le grité armándome de valor. Mi padre me miró con el ceño fruncido y vi como en cámara lenta, levantaba su mano y me daba vuelta la cara de una cachetada.

- No vuelvas a levantarme el tono mocoso, a mi me respetas - dijo agarrándome se la parte delantera de la polera, luego me soltó y se fue, dejándome tirado en la cama, luego del primero de muchos golpes.

**Fin Flashback**

- Ya está listo del desayuno, señor - le dije una vez que todo estuvo listo y servido en la mesa

- Por lo menos que de algo sirvas mocoso - dijo sentándose _"por__ nada"_ pensé sarcásticamente y me fui en silencio al baño a prepararme para salir.

Me di una ducha rápida y fui a mi cuarto a vestirme, no tenía mucha ropa así que no fue muy difícil elegir: me puse unos jeans simples que tenían bastantes hoyos, una polera gris y el chaleco mas delgado que pude encontrar, hacia calor pero necesitaba cubrir mis brazos para evitar preguntas incómodas sobre los recientes moretones que padre me había hecho.

- Voy a salir - le dije a mi padre, el no se molestó en mirarme, solo hizo una señal con la mano.

Salí de casa y me puse mis viejos audífonos, el Mp3 me lo habían regalado una navidad, en una de las beneficencias que hacen las señoras de la parte alta.

Mientras caminaba dejé que mis problemas se fueran y me concentré en la música, la música lo era casi todo para mí, cuando era pequeño mamá solía cantarme viejas canciones, heredé de ella el gusto. Con mis amigos Jasper y Emmett tenemos una banda, si es que se le puede llamar así, solo tocamos a veces en la escuela, ya que no tenemos instrumentos propios.

- ¡Hey Eddie! - escuché que alguien me llamaba y supe al instante quien era

- ¡No me digas Eddie Emmett! - grité de vuelta mientras me acercaba a mis mejores amigos que estaban recargados a la sombra de un árbol

- Pasó el Reverendo Carlisle hace poco - dijo Jasper - dijo que quería hablar con nosotros

- ¿Que creen que quiera? - les pregunté confundido

- No sé - dijo Emmett encogiéndose de hombros - espero que no sea algo malo, no quiero mas broncas con mis padres

- Dímelo a mi - dije en voz baja, mis amigos no sabían nada de lo que pasaba en mi casa, nunca le dije a nadie por dos razones: la primera, él dijo explícitamente que si le decía a alguien me mataba y, segunda, no necesitaba la lástima de nadie.

- Dijo que fuéramos a las 12 a su oficina - agregó Jazz

- Tenemos 2 horas ¿Qué quieren hacer? - dijo Emmett mirando su reloj, era el único de los tres que tenía uno

- He tenido una melodía dando vueltas desde hace unos días - dije sonriendo - podríamos tratar de ponerle letra

- Si - dijo Emmett dando saltitos como un niño - hace mucho que no componemos los tres juntos

- Tendrás que tararear la melodía Edward - agregó Jasper - no tenemos instrumentos aquí

Les tarareé la melodía dos veces para que se les grabara y Emmett sonrió con la ceja levantada

- Me suena a balada romántica...¿Estás enamorado Eddie-poo? - preguntó con voz melosa, a lo que Jasper sonrió con él

- No me digas así idiota - le dije con el ceño fruncido

- Eddie está enamorado, Eddie está enamorado - empezó a cantar con una vocecita infantil

- ¡Jasper ayúdame! - le rogué a Jasper que solo miraba con una sonrisa

- Ya Emmett, deja de molestar a Edward - dijo calmado y luego me miró - si no quiere decirnos que está enamorado no podemos obligarlo

- ¡No estoy enamorado! Solo era una melodía, par de idiotas - dije e hice ademán de irme pero Jazz me tomó del hombro

- Vamos hombre, solo era una broma - aseguró

Pasamos una hora intentando componer algo pero nada me convencía así que lo dejamos y solo seguimos hablando y bromeando hasta que Emmett se levantó

- Quedan 10 minutos para las 12 chicos, deberíamos irnos - dijo mientras se sacudía el pasto de la ropa. Nosotros lo imitamos y partimos a la iglesia.

Cuando llegamos habían 7 chicos más, estaban Leah y Seth (ellos eran hermanos, Angela, Tanya, Victoria, James y Laurent. Íbamos con todo ellos a la escuela.

- Que bueno que ya llegaron - dijo el reverendo Carlisle - se preguntarán porque los reuní aquí, siéntense chicos

Así lo hicimos y Carlisle se puso en frente de nosotros antes de seguir hablando.

- Hace bastante tiempo le presenté un proyecto al Alcalde, que busca integración. Ayer, después de mucho rogarle, aceptó mi propuesta

- Perdón que lo interrumpa señor - dijo Angela en voz baja - pero eso ¿qué tiene que ver con nosotros?

- A eso voy Angela, paciencia - aseguró Carlisle sonriendo - el proyecto se trata, como ya dije, de integración. Quiero que ustedes diez, a modo de prueba, vayan a la Academia

Una vez que Carlisle dijo eso todos estallamos en susurros y preguntas, después de todo la Academia está en la parte alta y cuesta una fortuna, era obvio que ninguno de nosotros podría pagar ni siquiera el uniforme que esos niños ricos usan para asistir allí.

- Silencio por favor - pidió el reverendo y todos nos callamos, le teníamos mucho respeto, el siempre nos había ayudado y apoyado en todo - ustedes son buenos chicos, me lo han demostrado una y otra vez, mantienen un buen promedio y asisten a todas sus clases, por eso los elegí, para intentar darles un mejor futuro

- Señor - le dije - estoy muy agradecido pero yo no creo que mi padre pueda costearse eso - muchos estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo y lo expresaron asintiendo la cabeza

- Lo sé Edward, es por eso que todo está pagado, el Alcalde se comprometió a pagar todo lo que ustedes puedan necesitar, solo falta la aprobación de sus padres y buen... que ustedes quieran ir. Les daré esta forma que explica todo, leenla con sus padres, analicen la información y vengan a decirme su respuesta, realmente espero que todos acepten porque es un gran honor y una gran oportunidad chicos, ya pueden irse.

Nos despedimos todos aún asombrados por la noticia y cada uno se fue a su casa para hablar con sus padres. Yo no sabía que hacer, este proyecto era un sueño, podría alejarme de mi él y estudiar el la Academia, eso abría miles de puertas para salir de este basurero, pero estaba seguro de que él no firmaría así que no me permití emocionarme.


	3. Una oportunidad

_Nos despedimos todos aún asombrados por la noticia y cada uno se fue a su casa para hablar con sus padres. Yo no sabía qué hacer. Este proyecto era un sueño, podría alejarme de él y estudiar en la Academia, eso abría miles de puertas para salir de este basurero, pero estaba seguro de que él no firmaría así que no me permití emocionarme._

Cuando llegué a casa, padre ya estaba allí. Desde que mamá y Maya (mi hermana) murieron él ha cambiado mucho. Se la pasa bebiendo y viendo televisión. Tiene un carácter bastante explosivo y violento, mas aún cuando está borracho y sobre todo si es conmigo, es por eso que lo evito al máximo. Siempre me ha culpado de la muerte de su esposa y su hija, porque mamá había ido a comprarme a mí una estúpida leche de vainilla cuando murió. Yo odiaba la leche blanca y por eso, cada vez que sobraba un poco de dinero, mamá me consentía comprando leche con algún sabor y la de vainilla era mi favorita.

Fui directo al refrigerador y saqué una cerveza, la destapé y me acerqué lentamente al sillón donde él veía televisión. Le ofrecí la cerveza y él con una ceja levantada la recibió

- ¿Qué quieres? - me preguntó mirando de nuevo la televisión

- Bueno... - comencé sin saber muy bien que decir

- No tengo todo el maldito día mocoso

- Hoy me citó el reverendo Carlisle

- ¿Qué hiciste ahora? - dijo levantándose con el ceño fruncido

- Nada papá, nada - aseguré nervioso y el se volvió a sentar sin desfruncir el ceño

- ¿Entonces que mierda quieres Edward? - yo no dije nada y le ofrecí la hoja que Carlisle nos había dado. El me miró y la tomó, juro que fueron los minutos más largos de mi vida - ¿Y que?

- ¿Puedo ir? Por favor señor, juró que...

- ¿Para qué quieres ir? Eres un idiota, te devolverán el primer día

- Soy el mejor de mi clase - susurré

- ¿Así que tus compañeros de clase son más idiotas que tu? Eso no es nada

- Señor, por favor, es una gran oportunidad para mí

- No

- Pero..

- No

- Papá..

- Una vez más Edward, una palabra más y no vuelves a hablar, ahora ve a tu habitación ya agotaste mi paciencia

Yo le hice caso ya que por experiencia sabia que cumpliría su palabra. A pesar de que me esperaba esa respuesta desde antes, no puede evitar que lágrimas de impotencia se acumularan en las esquinas de mis ojos, después de todo esa podría ser mi única oportunidad de salir de aquí.

Me tiré a mi cama y le di un par de golpes a la almohada maldiciendo todo lo que se me ocurría, luego me puse los audífonos tratando de relajarme, y de pronto me di cuenta de que no solo no podría ir, sino que también perdería a mis mejores amigos. No lo creí posible pero mi futuro se veía aún más negro que antes.

Llevaba un par de canciones cuando lo vi en el lumbral de la puerta.

- Aquí dice que puedes venir cada dos semanas - dijo entrando a la habitación

- Si señor - respondí confundido

- Y que se te dará dinero para gastos

- El reverendo dijo que no tendrías que gastar ni un centavo padre - contesté ahora un poco esperanzado

- Vas a ir

- ¿En serio? - le pregunté casi saltando emocionado aunque también intrigado, él nunca cambiaba así de opinión

- Pero habrán reglas

- Haré lo que tu me digas

- Eso lo tengo claro Edward - dijo agarrándome fuertemente el mentón - escucha bien porque solo lo diré una vez, el dinero que te den y todo lo que se pueda vender me lo vas a traer cada vez que puedas venir a visitarme y ninguna palabra a nadie, sobre nada, ¿entendido?

- Si señor - aseguré - clarísimo

- Está bien - dijo - aquí tienes la forma ya firmada, ve a dejársela al reverendo

Salí lo más rápido que pude antes de que él cambiara de opinión, sentía una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro mientras caminaba por la calle, ¡no podía creerlo! no solo me alejaría de mi padre y su humor de mierda por todo el año, sino que ¡también iría a la escuela mas prestigiosa del país! podría aspirar a ser alguien en la vida si me graduaba allí, podría salir de este basurero.

Podría ser alguien.


	4. Una visita inesperada

_Podría ser alguien._

Cuando llegué a la oficina de Carlisle venían saliendo Emmett con sus padres, los tres con una enorme sonrisa, la señora McCarty incluso tenía lágrimas de orgullo en sus ojos. Sonreí con nostalgia, me pregunto si mamá estaría orgullosa de mí.

Intercambiamos saludos, pero Emmett y sus padres estaban apurados así que se fueron rápido y yo entré a la oficina.

- ¡Edward! - saludó Carlisle - ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien reverendo, ¿usted? - respondí lo más educadamente que pude

- Muy bien muchacho, un poco atareado con el traslado, pero soy optimista

- Me alegro señor

- ¿Edward?

- ¿Si señor?

- ¿Y tu padre? - preguntó Carlisle con el ceño fruncido haciendo que mi sonrisa flaqueara levemente

- El... no pudo venir - mentí rápidamente - no se sentía bien

- Ow.. ¿entonces no pudo leer el permiso?

- ¡No! es decir ¡si! - me apresuré en aclarar

- ¿Si o no? - sonrió Carlisle, creo que no lo aclaré bien

- Si lo leyó, ya lo traigo firmado - aseguré y saqué la hoja del bolsillo de mi pantalón para luego ofrecérsela

- Ya veo - dijo dándole una hojeada rápida - pero me gustaría hablar con tu padre de todas formas

- N-no es necesario señor - tartamudeé - ya le expliqué todo

- No lo creo, hay cosas que no sabes Edward, a demás me gustaría asegurarle que cuidaré bien de ti

- Él lo sabe reverendo - traté de convencerlo, lo último que quería era que mi padre cambiara de opinión

- ¿Por que no quieres que hable con tu papá Edward? ¿Falsificaste la firma?

- ¿Qué? - pregunté sorprendido - Usted me conoce señor, yo nunca haría algo como eso

- Te conozco Edward, y por lo mismo podría jurar que por algún motivo, no quieres que hable con tu padre - aseguró lanzándome una mirada de sospecha

- ¿Cómo se le ocurre, señor? - me hice el desentendido - es solo que papá está muy ocupado en en el trabajo y...

- Estoy seguro de que puede hacerse un tiempo para saber sobre la seguridad de su hijo

- Claro, se lo diré - deje ya rendido

- Mañana por la mañana no estaré aquí, debo ir a la Academia a terminar unos trámites pero creo que podré pasar por tu casa en la tarde para que tu padre no tenga que venir hasta aquí ¿te parece bien?

- Está bien señor ¿a qué hora irá? - pregunté pensando ya en una forma para que padre no cambiara de idea

- ¿A qué hora llega tu padre?

- A las 6 generalmente

- ¿Te parece a las 7?

- Si señor, le diré

- Ya te puedes ir Edward, espero que tu padre se sienta bien

- Adiós reverendo

Salí de la oficina con la cabeza baja, había vivido con mi padre toda mi vida y nunca sabía que esperar de él. Desde que mamá y Maya murieron, desde que comenzó con el alcohol y los constantes cambios de humor, sus respuestas eran muy variadas. Habían días, aunque pocos, en que estaba de buen humor, yo los llamaba sus "días blancos" y otros, los "días negros" que... era mejor no recordarlos.

Caminé por las oscuras y sucias calles a casa pensando en como decirle a papá que el reverendo iría a casa, él odia que la gente vaya a la casa, dice que se meten en lo que no les importa y hacen demasiadas preguntas.

* * *

Hola! Antes de continuar quiero hacer un par de aclaraciones ya que parece que no está todo tan claro

1- Elizabeth (la madre de Edward) y Maya (su hermana) murieron cuando él tenía unos 9 años

2- Ahora Edward tiene, al igual que Bella, 17 años

3- Realmente no me había detenido a pensar en que época estaba ambientada la historia, así que pueden imaginársela como quieran :)

4- Sé que los caps son cortos pero no tengo mucho tiempo libre, y realmente trato de escribir seguido

5- El siguiente cap será POV Bella, aun que faltan algunos para que se conozcan


End file.
